Time To Live Again
by FntsyDncr3168
Summary: Tragedy struck Bella crushing her heart. She does not know if she can truly live, until she meets one little girl who truly throws her world upside down. Can she truly ever move on, or is she too heartbroken to love again? All Human, slightly ooc.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own the characters only the plot line. I was inspired by another Author by the name of ObsessingOverEdward, you can find her on my favorites and she is absolutely wonderful. This story is also all human and Bella and Edward are slightly OOC for a little while, the reason is clear as you read this.

A recommendation is to listen to softer music when reading this.

So on with the story:

* * *

Chapter 1

"5, 6, 7, 8," A young woman with deep brown hair called out to the class of dancer's ranging from the ages of 5-8. A simple leap combination was performed, as the teacher watched on, as each student danced gracefully across the floor. The hour quickly drew to a close, and the young woman clapped her hands getting the classes attention.

"Alright class, Ballet is over for today," a low rumble of aww's could be heard, "but have no fear, we will see each other on Wednesday."

The kids smiled and one raised her petite hand. "Madame Bella, what do you do on Tuesdays?"

The teacher smiled and answered her question, "I work with my other classes' Hun. Now hurry up and go meet your parents, they are waiting for you to strut your stuff."

The kids ran for their bags, and for the door, the petite girl, with shiny black hair, and bright green eyes, ran back for the teacher and hugged her around the legs. Bella smiled and hugged her back, a hint of a tear in her eye, as she watched the little girl run out of the room.

The room emptied quickly, Madame Bella left in the middle of the room. Reluctantly she looked up into the mirror, and saw a reflection that looked extremely foreign to her. Her dark brown hair, the curls falling out of her normally tight bun, chocolate eyes, deep with a hidden sadness, and her deep blue leotard, covered by a pair of black windbreaker pants, with pink ballet shoes on her feet. She pulled her hair out of the bun, and slipped her pants off her legs, choosing for a pair of cheer leading like shorts, and started the music on the stereo.

The words to "Down on Bended Knee," started to play on the loud system in the room. Bella began moving gracefully across the floor. Forcing all emotions that were within her body outside of her mind, she couldn't handle it anymore. She silently sobbed across the floor as she danced, her movements painful, and aggravated. She continued to dance until she could no longer hold back the sobs and collapsed to the floor, her pains of agony so heartfelt, it sent two others rushing into the room.

"Oh Bella, not again," A girl with the same pixie cut hair, and bright green eyes as the little girl cried, rushing to her friends side, grabbing her and holding on to her.

Bella could not speak, but merely grabbed onto her friend, crying even harder, as the other rushed into the room.

"Bella," She spoke, stealing her away from her pixie friend, and picked her up, while the more petite of the three ran to stop the music from the stereo.

"Call Emmett, I don't think she can walk this time. I have not seen her break down this bad since…" Alice spoke.

With that sentence, Bella started sobbing harder, clawing onto her friend. Rosalie quickly passed her onto Alice, who sunk to the ground holding onto Bella, whispering words of comfort into her ear, trying to ease the visible pain she was in.

"Momma," the petite girl called into the room, causing Alice to look up abruptly, staring into her exact miniature replica.

"Momma, what is wrong with aunt Bella?" The smaller girl asked, looking distraught.

"Rosalie," Alice spoke continuing to rock her friend, as Rosalie ran for the door and picked up the tiny girl, carrying her out the door, and closing it behind her.

"Why them Alice? Why? I wish it would have been me instead." Bella chanted, and caused Alice to look up, forcing Bella to meet her now aggravated gaze.

"Don't you ever say those words again Isabella Swan! Ever! Do you understand me?!" Alice growled at her, tears in her eyes, the struggle for emotional stability evident in her voice. Bella pushed away and stood up.

"How would you feel if the three most important people were taken from you, and you survived? How would you wake up every single damn day of your life and not want to fall back into death Alice. You know nothing of pain until that happens to you." Bella cried, running to the stereo and grabbing her stuff from the floor, and made a break for the door.

"Shit! I knew it was too early for her to come back," Alice growled.

"Rosalie." She cried out the door. Rosalie entered the room, making sure to close the door behind her.

"What happened? Where is Bella?" The gorgeous blonde asked the petite beauty next to her.

"She freaked, we really need to keep that song from her." Alice answered.

Rosalie looked on questioningly, and as if knowing what she wanted played the very song she was dancing to.

"Damn, that was her wedding song! I could kill Jake right now." Rosalie spoke, slinking down to sit by her friend. Alice was crying lightly, as Rosalie held her close, a few tears of her own being shed at the memory that was playing in their minds.

_Bella was dressed in a white dress, it flowed gracefully down ever curve of her body. Her deep hair curled and flowed out behind her as she was led across the floor. The gentlemen being tall in stature, dark skinned and had dark hair. He smiled so lovingly at his bride as the song played for them. The first official dance as man and wife, Alice, Rosalie, Emmette, Jasper, and his and her family looking on to the happy couple. _

"_I love you Bella Black," her husband whispered into her ear. _

"_I love you too Jacob Black." Bella smiled, kissing his cheek as they silently glided across the floor._

_The scene changed quickly, Bella was holding on to two beautiful children, twins, and her husband standing by her side. They were inside a hospital room. _

"_They are beautiful," Alice chanted, stealing the girl from her mother's arms. _

"_I have to agree," Bella's mom spoke, holding the other girl, "Who would have thought, twins." Bella and Jake smiled, he kissed her forehead tenderly, as she sighed in content. _

"_Perfect," Bella spoke out loud._

"_We are my love. We really are." Jake smiled, as he kissed her sweetly._

_The room was then empty; Bella was sitting in a chair, Alice & Rosalie by her side, Emmette and Jasper sitting by the door. _

"_Not my babies, not my babies!" Bella cried, holding her head in her hands. _

_Alice and Rosalie were sitting with her, whispering words of comfort and encouragement, while Jasper was on the phone with Bella's and Jake's parents. Bella had just received the call that there had been an accident, she was on her way out of teaching when her phone rang. _

_She called for Alice and Rosalie, who rushed her immediately to the hospital, where they were now sitting, waiting as if for never ending hours. Bella would not move from her chair in that room, until a doctor came into the room. His blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes gave him the looks of a movie star, but now he looked labored and tired. _

"_Mrs. Black." Instinctively Bella looked up, but the look in his eyes made her wish she wouldn't have. _

"_I'm sorry, we did all that we could…" the sounds went deaf to her ears. _

_Bella felt like she was having an outer body experience. Nothing made sense to her, they weren't dead, and they never could have been. She was having a dream. She will wake up to her babies jumping on her bed and her husband's growl at them waking him up early on a Saturday. It was not until he handed her Jake's belongings on his person, did she break down. _

_The gold ring from their wedding on a chain he wore, because he was known to lose things, was in a bag, and she opened it, all other materials falling out, but the ring, which was still warm. It was then she flew back into reality. _

"_No, no, no, no, no, no" she cried. "NO!" She screamed. A sound so blood curdling and filled with pain, every eye in the room quickly filled with tears at this young mother's pain. _

_Bella collapsed onto the doctor, who held her gently, while she sobbed. Alice clinging to Jasper, and Rosalie to Emmett, as they watched their friend lose all control. Bella did not stop crying in pain for two hours. The doctor did not let go of the woman who was in his arms until she had subsided enough for her to be able to speak. _

"_We have your children s' things at the desk. I'm gravely sorry for your loss." The doctor spoke letting her go and left the room. Alice and Rosalie ran to her as she collapsed onto the floor, crying, as the men in the room left to make the necessary arrangements, tears in their eyes for their friend._

The two women in the studio were now bawling, but had one more to keep them company.

"Momma, why are you crying?" The little angel asked Alice, who did not answer but held her closer, as Rosalie wrapped her arms around them both.

After a moment Alice wiped the tears from her eyes, and spoke, "We need to get to Bella. She is not exactly rational right now." Rosalie wiped her eyes as well, and walked with her friend to the door, hoping to calm Bella before she did something stupid.

They left the studio, frantically calling their friend on her cell phone, disappointed to get nothing but the voice mail. At a loss as to what to do they drove to their dear friends apartment, to wait for her to ultimately return home.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Please review! I need to know if I should continue with this idea. I live for your reviews and they would make a wonderful Christmas present!

Happy Holidays!

Always,

Ballerina


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to write this chapter. The plot bunnies have been on hiatus, it was not until I got back to college did they decide to visit me again.

So on with the story…

* * *

Chapter 2

_The day was cloudy and the rain was threatening to pour over the family gathered on the grassy spot on the hill. The wind in the trees seemed to moan, as it swept the hair of the people gathered there. A group of eight stood at this spot, dressed in black, looking at three coffins lined up side by side. _

_A priest spoke in the background, but went unheard as the wind roared louder. Once the priest was done, he walked away, and seven of the group followed behind. One stayed staring at the ground, wishing it would swallow her up and take her away. She felt her arm being touched lightly, and looked behind her, to see Alice standing there. Her bright green eyes, dull with tears, hidden behind a veil, covering them, and a black Vera Wang button dress sitting on her person. Her hair was covered by a large hat, with a black silk ribbon wrapped around the top. Bella smiled slightly, knowing only her friend would wear designer clothing to a funeral, but the thought made her eyes tear up. Her daughters loved their aunt Alice and her love of all things pretty. _

"_In a minute," Bella spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. _

_She felt the presence of Alice slip away, as she stood in front of the three marked graves._

_Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun. No make-up on her porcelain skin left, though she vaguely remembered wearing some. Her black button up and pencil skirt, looked dreary on her thinning and fragile form. Her feet were covered by ballet flats. The ones she was given by her husband for Christmas, as a stocking filler. She smiled faintly at the memory, but soon covered her mouth and started to sob. _

_It seemed the sky could read her mood, and so it started to pour, the rain coming down in sheets as she cried harder. Shaking so violently with her sobs, she collapsed onto Jacob's grave. Screaming, she held herself together with her arms tightly wrapped around herself. Her head fell forward into the freshly spread dirt, now covering her loved ones below. S__he clutched Jacob's ring, hanging from the chain on her neck, she had collected from the hospital as she sobbed.__ Her heartfelt screams could be heard as Emmett, under the order from Alice, ran up the hill to get the crying woman. _

_She kicked and screamed, as he tried to lead her away._

_All she did was scream, "No, no, no! Leave me here to die. I can't leave them, I can't!"_

_Alice and Rosalie, ran to the top of hill, and watched as Bella fought against Emmett's arms. They knew she needed them at that moment, and ran forward, helping Emmett to pick her up off the ground, and carry her crying form down to the limo, all the while trying not to break down at the scene as well. _

The scene at that very spot was eerily familiar. The young woman, with the brown hair, was sitting in front of the three grave stones. Her hair was blowing in her face, from the east blowing wind. She was sitting at the foot of the largest tombstone, her legs bent up to her chin, where she rested her head. Her eyes were red and puffy, as the salty tears dripped down her cheek. She shook visibly as she sobbed, her breaths coming in heaves as the memory flooded her mind.

"Why did you leave me Jacob? Why?" She cried, only shaking harder.

Staring at the stone in front of her, it gave no answer, to which aggravated her to no end. She was not stupid enough to believe that it ever would reply, but the mere fact that she couldn't talk to the love of her life much less her children, broke her already shattered heart. The pictures of the three were each on the stone, a way for the world to see that they were once people, not just the bodies ten feet underground. It had been Alice's idea, but seeing the pictures there only served as a cold memory to the mother, whom had been left behind.

Bella read the names to herself out loud, "Brooke Elizabeth Lil Moon Black" read the tombstone on the left of her father. "Gwyneth Catherine Bright Sun Black," read the one of the right. Big brown eyes, and dark brown hair, their mother's pale complexion but their father's smile radiated back in the pictures placed on the stone.

Though it seemed impossible for tears to still be in Bella's eyes, she wept as she read the inscription on her daughter's tombstones.

"_Silently one by one, in the infinite meadows of heaven  
Blossomed the lovely stars, the forget-me-nots, of angels"_

"My beautiful babies," she wept.

The tears were just beginning as she read the words on her husband's tombstone. She knew the line well, for it was recited on the day of his funeral.

"_If the people we love are stolen from us, the way to have them live on is to never stop loving them. Buildings burn, people die, but real love is forever.__"_

It was from The Crow, Jacob's favorite movie, Bella remembered. The countless times she would find it in the DVD player, as he fell asleep in the large couch by the television, Brooke sound asleep in his arms.

"I can't do this without you," she cried once more. The wind whipping harder around her, chilling her clear to the bone, she stood, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. Then she wrapped her arms around herself and walked back to her car.

The engine roared to life in her midnight blue Toyota Camry. The car her father insisted on her getting shortly after the truck Jacob had restored for her had died. She had been through hell and back in that car, mostly it held the last living memory she had of her children. She smiled faintly at the memory, but pushed it away as she felt the tears prickle in the back of her eyes.

The road was familiar to her as she had traveled it hundreds of times. Bella pulled up in front of the large building which held her "home." The house she had lived in with Jacob and her family, held too many reminders for her, so she sold it about a year after the passing, and bought the large apartment closer to her work. It was within walking distance of the studio and was up towards the top floor. She parked her car in the designated spot, and grabbed her stuff from the backseat, her dance bag and purse. She then pushed the car door open and got out, walking to the elevator and pressing the button to her floor. The doors closed in front of her, daily activity being so routine to her, that she quickly went numb, closing out the world.

The ring from the elevator reaching her floor shook her from her stupor, and she walked out the large double doors, to the bright hallway. A mirror faced her, which she quickly turned away from. She hated them with a passion, but dealt in the studio as they were part of her job. One, two, three doors down and she arrived in front of her door, and put the keys inside the lock turning the key, and stepping inside, finding the clock facing her.

"Midnight," Bella saw the time, shrugging as she dropped her purse by the counter.

Then she became startled as someone sat up from the couch.

"Jesus Alice, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Bella spoke, visibly startled.

Alice looked weathered, her pixie cut hair sat limp by her face, the normal flip gone. Her clothes were disheveled and her eyes were just as red as Bella's. Rosalie had left to go home to Emmett, and to take the baby to Jasper, while Alice waited for Bella to get home.

"Do you have any idea how long I have been waiting here?" Alice growled.

Her hands were on her hips as she stared at the broken woman in front of her, Bella only shaking her head no, as she sighed deeply.

"Where have you been?" Alice questioned, causing Bella's head to snap up, and her anger to rise.

"Having a party Alice, where the hell do you think I have been?" Bella spoke icily, causing Alice's eyes to open wider, as she took in the tone.

"Bella," Alice began, but was cut off.

"That's enough Alice, if you don't mind I need you to leave now. I have an early class tomorrow, and I need my rest." Bella's voice wavered slightly, but she held her ground.

In amazement, Alice grabbed her things and headed for the door, stopping for only a minute, when she realized she was holding something in her hand.

"This came today," Alice spoke, handing off the package, knowing what was inside.

Exasperated, Bella grabbed the package and tore it open, finding a photo frame on the inside. She looked at the glass, and stood shocked. The faces of herself, her husband and daughters stared back at her. It was right after the girls' first recital, they were wearing their tutu's and black leotards, their hair up in buns and light make up on their faces. Bella and Jacob holding each one side by side, Bella in her dark maroon button up and black skirt, pearls on her ear and neck, and Jacob in his black suit, and navy blue shirt. They were laughing in the picture as the girls were giving them kisses on their cheek. A photographer had taken the photo, and after Jacob paying the man 30 dollars, promised to send the picture, soon after.

That had been four years ago, so after a fair bit of arguing, they determined the photo would never come. But here it was, four years after the death of her family two weeks after the recital, did the photograph get to the right hands.

Attached was a note that read:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Black,_

_I'm terribly sorry this has taken so long to get to you. The man who had taken your photos died soon after the picture was taken. It took us this long to get the mess cleaned up in his shop, and locate all the photographs that needed to be distributed. You have a beautiful family, and I wish the best for you and yours._

_Sincerely,_

_William Farnsworth._

Bella smiled, and turned to look at Alice, when she then started speaking, "The crazy thing is, as of two weeks ago, the girls would have turned thirteen. And I had planned on giving this photo to each of them, on their thirteenth birthday. That way they could remember their first recital, before they jumped past mom and moved on to the advanced classes."

With that she dropped the photo to one side and covered her eyes with the other, as she shook in tears. Alice ran to her, taking the photo out of her hand putting it on the counter, before she wrapped her arms around Bella. Bella was clinging to her for dear life, as Alice stroked her head, whispering soothing words to her. Tears dripping slowly down her face as well.

An eternity it seemed to take before Bella calmed, and was able to stop crying. She pulled away from the pixie like woman in front of her, and walked over to the sink, turning on the water and splashed her face, willing the pain to go away. It worked and she went numb.

"Bella," Alice began.

"I know Alice, just for now can you put it with the other pictures on the mantle please. It's one of the last good memories I have. I want that one up." Bella spoke, the light gone from her eyes again.

Alice nodded and placed the picture with the others in the family room. She went back to find Bella doing dishes. She was about to say something to her about eating, but was not able to as her phone went off, and it was Alice's ring tone for Jasper.

"Go home Alice, I'll be fine." Bella spoke, not looking at her friend.

Bella heard Alice gather her things, and whisper a goodbye as she went out the door. After the dishes were done, Bella dried her hands on a towel, and walked back to her bedroom. Where she went in for a shower, to wash off the dirt and grime the water from her tears had collected. She came out and walked into her bedroom. She blew her deep brown hair straight and put it up into a pony tail. She then grabbed a large t-shirt and shorts, slipping them on over her underwear and sports bra.

Hearing her stomach growl, she wandered into the kitchen and made herself some soup. She picked at it for awhile but eventually finished it, just wanting to make her body happy, so it would not growl at her. Once full Bella walked back to her bedroom and brushed her teeth, before she then climbed into her bed, and fell asleep, a single tear dripping from her eye, just as the forced numbness wore off.

* * *

A/N: I would have to say this chapter made me cry more than the last one. I hope you enjoyed it, and a shout out to my beautiful beta An End Has A Start. She is an amazing writer. Please check her out.

Also the quote about angels is by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow. It took quite a search to find the perfect quote for the girls.

Please review! It would make my day and help me to update much more often. Edward is coming, but the story can't be rushed lol!

Thank you!

Ballerina


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know this has taken forever. I have been stewing over the right way to do this. Enjoy!

* * *

Bella awoke the next morning to the sound of her iPod going off near her ear. "What's Up Lonely" by Kelly Clarkson played getting louder and louder the longer it was going off, annoying her to no end. She reached over and hit the button to turn off the alarm, a bit more perturbed then normal with the songs the iPod chose to play in the morning. The music promptly shut off, and she went to lie back down in bed.

She didn't need the clock to tell her the time, she knew all too well, especially since she kept waking up off and on throughout the night, the nightmare of the horrific night of the accident playing over and over again in her mind. Shaking her head clear of the memory, she was relieved to feel the numbness over take her body, this being much better than feeling how she had been over the past few days.

Bella sat at the end of her bed and sighed heavily before getting up, and turning on her iPod player, the music blasting in her ear. A welcome noise to the silence that was common first thing when she awoke in the morning. Kelly Clarkson again greeted her ears, but she was glad it was none of the stupid love songs that often were found to be performed by her. The smooth jazz tones of Kelly's first CD instead graced her ear drums, and provided a soothing melody for her aching heart. Unknown to Bella however, Alice had removed all the songs she knew reminded Bella of Jacob, when she had gotten to Bella's apartment with the stuff she failed to grab in tow. The thought of this however did not register in Bella's mind, as she went about her day to day activities of getting ready for her more advanced Ballet class in the early afternoon.

Walking to her closet, she pulled out a dark green halter leotard and black jazz capris, choosing a long-sleeved grey shirt to go over the leotard, the sleeves hanging on her shoulders. She grabbed the flip flops that were beside the door and threw them by her bag, and walked to the bathroom. She did her best not to look at her reflection, as she washed her face and brushed her teeth. Fearing what was going to be looking back at her, she finally looked up, knowing she had to, so she could apply what little make up she wore anymore, the factor only being so she did not look dead to her students.

Her eyes were cold and lifeless, her face pale, and her normally rosy lips a pasty pink She looked dead, her reflection in a sense she believed to describe how she really did feel. Dead to the world, she didn't know if she would ever be the same again. Applying her mascara, eyeliner, blush, and a rosier lipstick, she looked at the very least alive, and lastly placing her hair in a tightly wound bun on the back of her head. Satisfied that she looked better then she felt, she walked into her room and grabbed a large sweatshirt, before she walked out into the living room and made herself some breakfast.

Meanwhile…

"Daddy, are you going to take me to ballet lessons today?" A teenage girl with striking chocolate hair spoke, to her father as she sat with the breakfast she had made for herself at the dining room table.

"Not today. I have a meeting." A handsome man replied from another room, going about his day to day routine of getting ready.

"But dad…" the young girl began to whine.

"Elizabeth, not today. I don't have time for this." Her father growled, promptly stopping the conversation, the young beauty sitting at the table her eyes down and her shoulder slumped.

Feeling somewhat guilty for the tone he took, the young father walked out into the room, to see his daughter looking defeated.

"Maybe we can go out afterward okay. This is an important meeting, I can't miss it." He smiled at his daughter, his emerald eyes glimmering from the sun outside the bay windows of his upper division pent house.

She nodded her head, knowing it was a useless fight, and started to dig in to the breakfast that she had grabbed out of the kitchen. She could sense her dad sit at the head of the table, and heard his morning paper crack as he turned promptly to the business section. She looked up, only able to see the bronze hair she knew extremely well barely over the top of the paper. She shook her head in defeat and stood up once she was done eating and walked over to the kitchen.

"Elizabeth?" She heard him speak to her from the dining room where they took their meals.

"Yes father," Elizabeth answered turning towards the room after she placed her plate in the dish washer.

"I need you to be ready by 1:00. Roger is going to take you to your lesson." He spoke audibly after his swallowing of his morning coffee.

"Dad I can take the subway, for heaven's sake I'm not a child…" She spoke, the attitude rising in her voice.

"No arguments. Be ready," Finality ringing in his tone.

Elizabeth huffed loudly as she stomped past him upstairs to her room, slamming the door behind her. Her father placed the paper down on the table and pinched the bridge of his aristocratic nose, shaking his head, and stood up. He then walked to the kitchen and placed his dishes in with his daughters, then started the dishwasher. The phone rang shortly after, and he answered it knowing it was his work calling to finalize any last minute meeting preparations. Shortly he hung up, and grabbed his Armani trench coat, and briefcase. He yelled a goodbye up the stairs to his daughter, only to be met with her music being turned up louder, drowning him out. He bit his lip quickly before he opened the door and walked outside, closing it behind him, he made with his day.

Upstairs…

Elizabeth grabbed a pillow from the side of her bed and threw it at her window, narrowly missing her favorite photo that sat next to her vanity. Her legs were curled up under her chin, and her arms were then wrapped around her calves hugging them to her. She put her face to her knees and let out a scream so loud it hurt her ears. It pissed her off to no end that her father still treated her like a child when she was indeed thirteen years old. It came second to the distance he had since been treating her with, but that was a livable condition.

She huffed loudly as she stood up and walked over to her window and picked up her pillow. She hugged it to her as she walked back to bed and stared at her clock. It read 10:00a.m. and her class was not for another two and half hours. With this being true she climbed back under the covers to try to get some sleep, but it eluded her, and she ended up watching whatever movie was in her DVD player. This being Center Stage: Turn It Up.  It killed the time she needed it to, and she stood up, walking over to her bathroom to get ready for her class.

Since it was indeed the summer time, there were no classes for her to take, other than the ballet class, and she was not due to go visit her Grandfather and Grandmother Cullen for another two months. This allowed for quite a bit of free time to be developed, so it was not uncommon to find her at home reading, or out in the city spending time with her friends, or out to a teen oriented night club at night with the same friends, despite what her father would tell her. Not wanting to get angry again, she was happy to hear Jem playing on the stereo, and she set about washing her face and pulling her chocolate hair back to a French twist, with enough hairspray to protect her from a nuclear bomb. A limited amount of bronzer, mascara, and lip gloss applied to highlight her oval shaped face, her father's emerald eyes looking back at her as she checked her reflection in the mirror.

Walking back to her room, she stood in front of her dance closet for awhile and chose a deep red leotard with crossing straps in the back, black jazz pants, and brown pullover from her closet. Brown flip flops were on her recently pampered feet, and a silver chain with a ballerina charm sat on her neck, silver earrings being placed in the holes in her ear. She checked her phone and it read 12:50, so she walked out of her room and grabbed her dance bag out of the living room, a water bottle and a snack bar, and she walked to the bottom of the stairs, greeted by the doorman who pointed the way to the black town car that would be taking her to her lesson.

Getting inside, her driver, Roger greeted her. "Hello Elizabeth, how are you today?"

"Peachy, Roger I'm not in the best of moods today; can we just limit the chat for right now?" Elizabeth asked, grabbing her ear phones from her blue Victoria's Secret bag.

"As you wish," He responded, as he looked forward and began to drive as Elizabeth, put on her earphones and blasted her music, choosing to fall asleep on her drive through the city.

At the studio…

Bella arrived with a half hour to spare, time she figured she would need to warm up before she started her advanced technique class. She walked through the doors to see no one waiting for her. The last thing she wanted to see was the worried faces of her two best friends looking at her. It was getting old, and yes she felt horrible for putting them through what she had, she was not in the mood to have to apologize to anyone.

Sliding quickly into her classroom, she breathed a sigh of relief as the scent of the Marley covering the wooden floor, hit her nose. She walked over to the stereo and plugged in her iPod, choosing a soothing jazz sound, as the day had turned cloudy and it looked as if it would rain. She then stepped in front of the mirror and slipped her sweatshirt off, and placed her pink Pointe shoes on her feet, as she walked around getting the Barres ready for the girls. Twenty girls were signed up for her advanced Pointe class, and she was eager to teach. It took away from the drab of the day.

Time passed quickly and before Bella knew it, the girls began to arrive. She greeted them one by one, as they walked into the classroom, not knowing only one of them. The group of girls gathered against the back wall with their things, as they got settled in, changing into their shoes and disrobing from their street clothes to leotards and shorts or pants of every style and color. After a brief ten minutes Bella clapped her hands catching the girls' attention, and asked them to sit in a circle around the stereo, where she had walked to, to stop the music. Promptly the girls ran to the stereo, and sat, the new girl trailing behind, choosing to sit by her best friends Rosalie's oldest daughter Melinda. She had the same blonde hair as her mother, but the warm brown eyes and personality as her father, a good thing as most other girls would not take well to the unknown girl sitting where she did.

"Welcome back class. I must say I missed having you around, and I'm glad to be back here. As you all know I was on hiatus for awhile, but I'm back now. Today we are going to go around and introduce each other before class. This will include your name, age, and how long you have been dancing ballet, and where." Bella ordered gently.

Some of the girls rolled their eyes but all complied willingly. All spoke of their ages being around 13-15, and most have taken classes at the very studio Bella had worked at most of their lives.

All but one, the girl spoke shyly, "I'm Elizabeth Masen. I'm 13 years old, and I have taken classes for most of my life a dance school in Chicago, but my father had to move to work, so this is my first class taken here."

"Welcome Elizabeth, I hope you like it here." Bella spoke warmly, before she announced. "Alright Class. Time to began everyone, I want three to a side of the Barre, space out and we shall began."

Basic combinations of leaps, turns, chaînés, and battements, were performed across the floor on Pointe. Taking up the two and half hour class much quicker then Bella could ever remember. Calling attention to herself, Bella announced the end of class, and what to work on till the next class. The girls clapped in thanks and started packing up their things, getting ready to leave and go home. Elizabeth thanked Bella on her way out, as she walked to the door, not surprised to not see her father's car waiting for her out front. So she sat down on the steps and turned on her music, pulling out her weathered copy of Wuthering Heights to read.

It took another hour before Bella walked outside, getting ready to leave home, after practicing for her next lesson, and closing up the studio behind her, since her class was the last one for the day. She was surprised to see Elizabeth still outside.

Concerned she tapped her on the shoulder, slightly scaring the young girl sitting in front of her.

"Is everything ok?" Bella asked her, sitting next to her on the step.

"Yes ma'am. My father's meeting is just running late is all," Elizabeth spoke marking her page in her book.

"Would you like me to wait with you?" Bella asked, fearing for the young woman's safety.

Not stupid to the fact that it was getting late Elizabeth agreed, and Bella sat there on the step with her and they made small talk, mostly speaking about the book that was in her hands.

The time ticked by and soon another hour had passed with no sign of Elizabeth's father.

"Elizabeth have you tried calling your dad?" Bella asked her, as the girl checked her phone again.

"I left a message with his secretary, she said he was still in his meeting, but that was over an hour ago." Elizabeth sighed, as she slumped over into her knees that were folded by her chin.

"He does this a lot I'm guessing?" Bella asked, looking at the defeated girl.

Elizabeth nodded, and Bella could not but feel sorry for the young lady beside her.

"Come on, we are going to my apartment. It's getting cold and the last thing you need is to get sick." Bella spoke standing up, and shoving her hands into the pockets of her jacket.

Elizabeth was just about to agree when a silver Volvo pulled up in front of the studio.

Bella heard an audible growl out of the young girl next to her, but she then spoke, "Thank you anyways Ms. Bella, my father just arrived."

Bella nodded and stood with Elizabeth. She had an ill feeling about the man who left the engine running and was on the phone as he walked around to let the young lady in. Elizabeth sat down in the car, and just as her father closed it, Bella spoke out.

"Excuse me Mr. Masen." Her voice went unheard as he waved her away, and she stood astonished, an instant disliking to the asshole in front of her.

He got into the car and drove away, leaving Bella in the dust, without so much as a thank you. She was furious, and so being so she growled lowly and walked to her apartment. Where she threw the door open, and got inside slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Bella's angry and Edward is acting not like himself. Uh oh!

Review and you will get more!

Dance Dictionary for what the girls are doing:

Chaînés – Turns across the floor where both feet remain on the ground.

Battement Pronounced (batmah) – Kicks in different ballet positions.

Thank you,

Ballerina


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this has taken so long. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Elizabeth sat in the car, her earphones blasting from her iPod. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest, and she was pissed as hell. Her father knew better then to speak to her, when she was in that mood, her temper being the strongest on her mother's side. Shaking his head, they arrived in front of a large building. Elizabeth knew it well, so keeping her ear phones on, she got out of the car and walked in the entrance, not waiting for her father.

The room was adorned with dance memorabilia. George Balanchine, Martha Graham, and artists along the same, had their pictures and autographs on the wall. She had been coming here almost every day for the past two weeks to pick out her new Pointe shoes. Finally deciding on two pairs, a light pink, and a deep red, the color dyed to match her favorite leotard. She took her earphones out and heard a voice call out to her.

"Lizzie! Beautiful! Your shoes just arrived," an obviously gay man spoke to her as he stepped out from behind the counter.

Elizabeth smiled replying, "I know Pierre, you only sent me twenty text messages, and left me two voice mails."

Pierre winked at her, than the sound of the bell over the door rang, as someone entered the store. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the overly excited man, as his jaw dropped at the sight in front of him.

Elizabeth Masen's father stood in the doorway, before he walked inside. His hair was a mess from the windy Seattle day, making his beautiful bronze hair have a, "I just had the greatest sex of my life," look. His aristocratic features, the strong jaw, angular cheek bones, and bow shaped, pouty lips, were nothing compared to the emerald green eyes. They sparkled from the light above, making them seem to smolder as you looked into them.

His long neck led down to a strong v shaped upper body. Strong shoulders and toned muscled arms were visible under his white Ralph Lauren button up, and black vest. His forearms were flexed, as he held his black Armani coat. He was wearing black slacks, which were hanging on his hips, his shirt untucked after a long day at work.

Pierre would bet $100.00, that he had the sex v, leading down from his toned abs, to a tight ass, and muscular thighs and calves. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and nudged Pierre breaking him from his daze.

"Down boy, he plays for the other team." Elizabeth sighed, as Pierre handed her, her Pointe shoes to try on.

Pierre sighed as he spoke, "A man can dream."

Elizabeth giggled as she sat down on the bench by the mirror, and proceeded to remove her flip flops. Her father walked over to where she was, causing an immediate frown to form on her beautiful face.

"How do they fit?" Pierre asked watching her as she tried on her dark red shoes.

She stood up and went on Pointe, as she bent down and tested the balance she had on them.

"They are perfect. They are Sanshas' right?" Elizabeth asked the man standing next to her.

"Yes ma'am." Pierre responded, feeling awkward at the tension between the young girl and her father.

"I'll take them thank you." Elizabeth spoke, removing the shoes and handed them to Pierre, so he may replace them back into their respective boxes.

Elizabeth walked to the counter, and pulled out her checkbook. Her dad tried to pay for them but a growl from his daughter stopped him.

"Elizabeth…" Edward warned.

"Grandpa Carlisle sent me money to pay for my new Pointe shoes. Unlike you he appreciates what I do, and he never misses a recital, taking off of work if he has to." Elizabeth snapped back, effectively ending the conversation.

Pierre said nothing as he took in the glare on the young girl's features. Her father steamed at the ears, and for once, Pierre was extremely glad he would not be going back home with them, at the end of the night.

The cash register printed out her receipt and Elizabeth grabbed it and her shoes, then thanked him, promising to go out to clubs soon. She walked out to the car and waited for her father to open the door, her earphones back in her ears. The soundtrack to Transformers was now playing on iPod, blocking any sound from her ears. She felt the click of the door unlock and got in the car at the same time as her father.

The anger radiated off of both in the vehicle, the tension so thick it could be cut with a knife. Elizabeth knew there would be a battle when they got home. There was no doubt about that.

They arrived home in record time, Elizabeth getting out of the car, and heading to the elevator. Her father caught up to her, and put a firm grasp, on her shoulder, to stop her from running to her room, when they got into the apartment. It did not hurt her, but it most certainly annoyed her to no end.

The bell to their floor rang, and they both got off, walking to their penthouse. The door was shoved open and Elizabeth felt it slam behind her. She was led to the study, where she stood for a moment reading the diplomas on the walls.

They read, "Edward Anthony Masen," Bachelor, Master's, and Doctorate. All three degrees were from Columbia University, his undergraduate being in Business, his Master's and Doctorate in medicine. Her father was a neurosurgeon at the hospital in Chicago. His role was now more of an administrator, so rarely would he perform surgeries, but it meant a large increase in pay. The memory was bitter sweet, as Elizabeth remembered the nights she would get to spend with her father when he was off.

Yanked from her daze, she felt her ear phones being pulled from her ears.

"What the hell," she yelled, turning around to find her father holding her iPod.

Edward was angry, his eyes a deep green in color, and his arms were at his side, where he was clenching and un-clenching his fists in an effort to remain calm. The iPod was resting in one of his hands, and his Blue tooth and jacket removed from his person.

"Just what makes you think you can speak to me like that?" He growled, closing his eyes and opening them again, glaring.

Elizabeth crossed her arms in front of her chest. She radiated the very same anger he felt.

"What dad! You didn't like the truth?" She dared, adjusting her arms so they sat lower, now near her hips, one hip popped up, which she rested into.

Edward breathed heavily, but let her continue.

"You were two hours late picking me up, and then you take me to get Pointe shoes thinking it would be okay. Fuck you dad! It's true, Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme, support me more than you ever have. No matter what they have been there…" Elizabeth began, but was stopped as her father's hand was raised into the air.

"Go to your room, now! I'll think about sending you to your lesson Thursday." Edward threatened, as Elizabeth looked at him angrily.

She let out a loud scream as she stomped her foot and growled lowly words which were quite inappropriate for her to be saying. She grabbed her iPod from her father's hand, Edward glaring at her all the while, as she left the room and ran upstairs. She slammed the door, the force shaking a vase from off the table in the hall. Edward pinched the bridge of his as he sat at his desk, his Blue tooth vibrating, not more than two minutes later.

* * *

Edward is acting like a complete ass! His daughter is calling him on it, you have to wonder what Bella will do if it happens?

Review please, they feed my soul!

Always,

Ballerina


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this has been so long. I have been waiting to be inspired and didn't expect it to come from a Britney song of all places haha!

So on with the story…

* * *

The weeks passed, Bella becoming more and more annoyed with the man with bronze hair, who kept forgetting his daughter at her lessons. It had quickly gotten to the point where Elizabeth was starting to stay in the studio and dance, while she waited for her father. Today was no different either...

Bella was in the office at the south end of the studio, in charge of marketing. She was putting the finishing touches on the flyer that was to be circling, advertising their bi-yearly recital. She was just closing up her computer and shutting her laptop when she heard shouting coming from the studio down the hall, the very studio she had left Elizabeth in at the end of class.

Bella quickly grabbed her cell phone, with Emmett's number on speed dial. Grabbing the office keys she shut it behind her, and ran to the studio, to see a scene typical of a father daughter fight. Elizabeth was standing with her back to the mirror, her deep brown hair shinning in the afternoon sun from the window. Her hands were on her short clad hips, and her stance was an angry one. She faced a man, whom if Bella had noticed was extremely handsome. His bronze hair and green eyes as fierce as his daughter's, were somehow glowing in the afternoon sun. His arms were crossed in front of his deep green button down shirt, a black tie hanging loosely around his neck. Black slacks and a belt on his bottom half. Bella failed to notice as she arrived in front of Elizabeth, standing between the father and daughter, new found rage in her eyes.

"Elizabeth, leave the studio please," Bella asked of the girl behind her, daring the man in front to her to speak a word to her.

"Elizabeth, you will do no such…" Edward growled at his daughter, but was silenced as Elizabeth answered.

"Yes, Madame Bella." Elizabeth spoke, grabbing her things and leaving the studio, completely ignoring her father.

Edward glared at the shorter woman in front of him, his emerald eyes on fire.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Edward began yelling at the ballet instructor, but again was silenced.

"Mr. Cullen, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but from what I can tell you are the biggest asshole I have ever met. I am not a babysitter, and the fact that you leave your daughter here for three to four hours after her lesson is over, and have done so for the past three months is starting to piss me off. You better start acting more like a father or I will report you to the proper authorities. Elizabeth is a wonderful child, but if you cannot take care of her, please find someone who has the time that can. From what I can see, you are nothing more than a worthless, good for nothing, asshole, and Elizabeth deserves much better than that." Bella was not by nature a violent person, but has never wanted to hit anyone more than she wanted to hit the man in front of her.

Edward glared at the woman in front of him. Her short stature and lean body was not something to be afraid of. Her deep chocolate eyes were filled with anger, and her lips pursed with words that were more inappropriate than the ones she had already spoken.

"How I take care of my daughter is my own business Madame Bella, and if you value your job in any way, shape, or form, I suggest you remember that." Edward threatened.

"Or what, Mr. Cullen," Bella questioned him, raising her eye brows and crossed her arms in front of herself.

He whispered the words so slowly they sent chills down her spine. "You will never dance in this city again."

"I will go the rest of my life without dancing, before I ever let you treat that beautiful little girl, how you have been treating her," Bella threatened, "please leave."

Edward glared at the woman in front of him, their eyes meeting, an instant connection happening, a deep hatred and promise of more sparring to come. He left, collecting his daughter on the way out, wanting to retort, but too angry to form any words that would be coherent.

Bella heard the door to the studio slam harshly, shaking the mirrors in the studio. She had never wanted to hurt someone as bad as the man who just left with her favorite student. So tempted to slap him, she kept adjusting her arms, crossing and uncrossing them in front of her, her nails digging deeply into her forearm. Shaking her head, she screamed loudly, then walked back to her office, collecting her things and leaving the studio. She walked to her building and went up the stairs, surprised to see Elizabeth at her door, sitting outside her apartment.

"Elizabeth what are you doing here?" Bella asked, kneeling by the 13 year old.

"I didn't want to go home with him. My aunt is on the way to come to get me. I came here because I didn't want to go back into the studio." Elizabeth spoke, her eyes averting apologetically to the floor.

"Its' fine," Bella spoke, her demeanor instantly softened, as she opened the door and let the small girl in.

Elizabeth took in the large apartment, though fully furnished, she was surprised to see it void of anything personal. Paintings hung on the wall, but there were no pictures to speak of anywhere.

"Where is your father?" Bella questioned.

"Probably at home, fucking some slut he met in one of the clubs he goes to." Elizabeth spoke nonchalantly, setting herself down on the couch in the living room.

"Elizabeth…" Bella growled, "Watch your language."

"Sorry Madame Bella," Elizabeth apologized, "I told him I wanted to spend the night at my aunt's so I called her from the car, told her where I was, and my father dropped me off. I just wanted out of the car."

Bella nodded and questioned, "How did you know where I lived?"

"One of the nights when my father had just picked me up I saw you walking home, I knew which building it was, I just had to ask about the room. The door man thought I was in trouble, so he told me he normally doesn't do this but he told me what room and floor. I came up here after walking about a block back. I told my aunt the right address through a text message. She is on her way now to get me."

Bella nodded and noticed the time on the wall, it was well after five, and she was hungry, but not wanting to make a full dinner she asked Elizabeth if she wanted a snack. Elizabeth nodded and Bella got up, making a tray of cheese, fruit, and crackers. They shared the snack and made small talk until the buzzer for Bella's floor went off. The doorman told her it was the young girl's aunt and Bella buzzed the unknown woman up.

Not more than ten minutes and a joke or two later, the door bell went off, and Bella arose to answer it, surprised at who resided behind the door.

Meanwhile…

Edward was driving at a speed much too fast to be considered safe. The odometer read well over one hundred as he sped down the open highway. He knew the curves and twists of this road better than he should. He adjusted the gears one more time, reaching speeds now well over two hundred, his Aston Martin taking the speed with ease.

He had driven home and down into the parking garage after dropping his daughter off at a store on the corner. She had already called her aunt, and was screaming at him at the top of her lungs, demanding to be let out of the car. He stopped where he knew she would be safe to wait, a family friend owning the designer store where he dropped her off, not more than three blocks from the school. She shoved her way out and grabbed her cell phone, dance bag, and purse, slamming the door her final words to him being that she hated him, and would never forgive him for as long as she lived.

He quickly called his bank, putting well over five hundred dollars into his daughters account, ensuring no matter where in the city she was, she could always get a cab ride home. He then called her aunt, his sister, to make sure she was on her way. He hung up on her just as she started to yell at him. Arriving into his car garage he parked next to his Aston Martin, getting out he started the other car and making sure there was enough gas, he pulled out of the parking spot and made his way as quickly as he could, out of the city.

The highway leading to his favorite spot to relax, his Blue tooth was off his head and sitting somewhere in the back of the car, his cell phone forgotten with it. The hard top of the car was down, and the wind was blowing his hair back, sunglasses on his face blocking the late afternoon sun. The road was opened, a forgotten part of the city, somewhere no one ever went to anymore. Up kept only occasionally, he pulled into a hidden alcove by a large lake, and stepped out of the car.

He changed in the open. Stripping down to his black boxers, and changed into the white t-shirt he wore under his green button up, and a pair of old khaki's. A large sweater was over his t-shirt, he walked in the sand till his feet almost met the water. He grabbed the rock nearest him and threw it into the water. This started a sort of frenzy, as he kept grabbing rocks, throwing them one after another into the water. This kept up until unable to do so anymore, he collapsed onto the sand, his head in his hands, as he began to cry. A long mournful cry left his lips as he pulled at his hair.

He continued like this until the sun was just above the water, when he sat up. His eyes were red and tear-stained, his hands full of sand. He shook his head once more, going numb and stood up. He walked back to his car, and started it, closing the top and grabbed his cell phone from the back of the car. Seeing his daughter had not called him, he shoved it back there once more, and started the long drive back home, tears once again in his eyes.

* * *

Perhaps Edward is not as heartless as he leads me to believe. Damn him for tricking me. Who was at the door, and why is Edward too so harsh? Review, the faster you do the faster I am to update…

Thanks,

Ballerina


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.

The song is "Walk you home" by Karmina, I recommend listening to it while you are reading the chapter, that is where the inspiration came from this time.

Chapter 6

Edward arrived back at the apartment. The rooms were dark, only moonlight making the pathways visible, shadows passing over the furniture and reflecting on the walls. He threw his keys onto the counter near the door, and walked inside. He walked to his office as if on a mission, and jumped, startled to hear the voice beside him, stopping him in the long hallway.

"Alice what are you doing here? I thought you were going for Elizabeth," Edward spoke, staring outside the window.

"I sent Jasper to pick her up. She is at Bella's apartment. She didn't stay at the dress store." Alice replied, looking at her brother-in-law who seemed so broken.

Edward growled lowly at the thought, "I have no idea why she has taken to her so well."

Alice smiled to herself, and straightened her face at the confusion she found on her brothers. "Bella is a character all her own. She has been through a lot."

Not going any further Edward asked, "Other than to irritate me to death with your open ended comments, why are you here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were ok. I had a feeling you were going to go driving, and I didn't know if you were going to come home this time," an earnest look crossed over Alice's features as she looked at her brother.

"I'm not Victoria, Alice. I would never just leave Elizabeth, much less get myself killed." Edward's eyes misted, but the tears would not fall.

Alice took a step towards Edward, but he stepped out of her grasp.

"That was over four years ago, why are you making Elizabeth pay for her?" Alice demanded to know.

"I can't look at her without seeing her mother in her eyes. The pain it causes is unbearable. The worst thing is, she doesn't even know her mother is dead." Edward spoke, controlling his hysterics.

"It's time…" Alice began but was cut off mid sentence by Edward's harsh tone.

"Alice, I would appreciate it if you would stop butting into how I raise my child, I don't tell you anything with your daughter," he growled, all pain instantly gone from his eyes.

Alice's eyes were filled with tears as she responded, "And yet, every single day she is questioning whether or not you really love her Edward?"

With that Alice grabbed her coat and went for the door. "Elizabeth will be at mine and Jasper's apartment for the night. I'll send her home tomorrow, if she even wants to come home."

The door slammed behind her, Edward glaring at it like it was an object that had deeply offended him. He growled lowly in his chest, and continued to his office, slamming the door behind him.

He sat himself down at his large mahogany desk, the light from the large glass windows behind him, casting a deep shadow on his worry ridden face. He looked at the pictures on his desk. One was Elizabeth at her last school pictures, the light from her eyes magnified as her smile radiated off the photograph. The other two, one of her and her aunt Alice, the two looking identical, the family resemblance impossible to miss. The last a picture of his wedding day, Victoria and him, stood on the stairs of the church, his arms wrapped around her waist, she leaning back to kiss his cheek. They were laughing.

Mist started to appear in his eyes as his mind was plagued with one of the last memories of Victoria.

_Edward came home to find the room empty. It was late at night and he had just gotten off one of his shifts. He was tired, but he checked the rooms, finding Elizabeth sound asleep, not any older than nine. He was quick to come home, after finding out his father-in-law Carlisle, worked on three victims in a car accident. They had all passed, a man, who was a father to the two twin girls who had also died in the emergency room. The memory reminded him of his own daughter at home._

_He heard strange noises coming from his and Victoria's room at the end of the hall and approached it slowly, grabbing a baseball bat from the hall closet. Upon reaching the door he pushed it open, and found Victoria underneath another man. Hearing the door slam open, Victoria looked and screamed, shocked at her husband coming home earlier than normal._

_Edward's nostrils flared, as he glared at Victoria._

_His voice was an eerie whisper as he spoke, "I'm going to grab Elizabeth and we are leaving for the night. Get you and who ever this asshole is out of my house by the morning. Expect divorce papers being served first thing."_

_Victoria's eyes welled up, but she nodded, and Edward closed the door behind him. He walked to the phone in the hallway and called Carlisle, his voice on the verge of hysterics. The conversation was brief, but the underlying message was understood. He went to the laundry room and grabbed the suitcase by the door stuffing clothing of his and Elizabeth's into the it. He went to the restroom and grabbed whatever they needed in there, and finally went to his daughter's room. Elizabeth was sound asleep, curled up under her favorite blanket. She was holding the first teddy bear Edward had ever given her. He cradled his child softly in his arms, but she still woke up shocked, and started to cry. _

"_Shh! Baby it's going to be ok, Daddy's here."He whispered to her, Elizabeth would not quiet though and began to scream for her mother. _

_The sounds broke Edward's heart, as he could hear Victoria crying in what once was their room. The next fifteen minutes passed by in a blur, Edward carried the crying child to the car, and drove to his father-in-laws home. They were like a family to him, whether or not they were Victoria's parents. Upon arriving, Edward carried Elizabeth and the suitcase up the stairs and to the door. Quickly Esme threw open the door, and carried Elizabeth away, finally getting her to quiet down, as she listened to the soothing words from her grandmother. _

_Once Elizabeth was out of sight, Carlisle ran to Edward and took his form in for a hug. Edward clung to the man and started to sob uncontrollably. _

"_I'm so sorry my son," Carlisle spoke to him._

_Upon hearing this, Edward began to cry even harder, the night ending with him fitful, and cuddling his now sleeping daughter in the spare bedroom. The pain caused that night, being just the beginning._

Edward shook himself out of his memory and grabbed the photo of him and Victoria, throwing it at the wall, the glass from the frame shattering. He glared at the wall, the tears in his eyes, the noise causing him to fail to hear the door having been opened. Alice gathered him into her arms, rubbing his back and whispering soothing words into his ear, as Edward clung to her.

"It will be ok Edward, I promise," Alice spoke, her brother though not in blood, crying in her arms.

* * *

Chapter 7 is ready to go, maybe Edward will change, maybe Bella will, review and you soon shall find out!

Thank you!

Ballerina


	7. Chapter 7

Surprisingly enough the characters were barking at me today. I hope you enjoy this one.

The same song or "Here comes goodbye" by Rascal flats is another one I was listening to.

Enjoy!

Chapter 7

* * *

Meanwhile…

Bella opened the door, shocked to find Jasper behind it.

"Hey Bella," Jasper spoke.

"Jasper, what are you…" Bella started, stopped as Elizabeth screamed from living room.

"Uncle Jasper! What are you doing here?!" Elizabeth spoke, jumping into her uncle's arms, as he enveloped her into a huge hug.

"I'm here to get you kiddo." He answered her question.

"But I thought…" Elizabeth began, but was cut off by Jasper speaking, "Something came up."

Shrugging her shoulders, Elizabeth let the matter go, and unwrapping her arms from her uncle, ran to the living room to get her things.

"Uncle Jasper? You want to explain something?" Bella looked at him, crossing her arms in front of herself.

"She's my sister's kid. I forgot to tell you I had a niece. I rarely ever see the squirt." Jasper spoke, taking in the appearance of a preteen ready to go.

"I'm ready Uncle Jazz," Elizabeth spoke, standing in front of Bella and him.

"You have everything?" Bella questioned, looking over the living room, checking for any obvious things that were not hers.

"Yup, thank you so much Madame Bella." Elizabeth answered her, wrapping her arms around Bella.

Bella hugged her back, and kissed her head tenderly, speaking, "You're welcome. Anytime you need anything just let me know."

Elizabeth smiled at the woman, and looked at her uncle, "You go ahead kiddo. I need to talk to Bella about something."

She nodded and walked down the stairs, the keys she grabbed from Jasper jangling in her hands as she disappeared from view.

"Thank you Bella. When I found out that she was there, I came as soon as I can." Jasper spoke, giving Bella a large hug.

"It's no problem, I'm just glad I could help, that asshole father of hers is one of the most irresponsible people I have ever met." Bella growled.

"Cut Edward some slack. He's not such a bad guy," Jasper began, but was quickly silenced by the glare on Bella's face.

He shook his head and kissed his friend on the forehead, hugging her goodbye, and closed the door behind him.

Bella walked to the window and watched the two down on the first floor, where a conversation she could not hear was taking place.

Jasper was unlocking Elizabeth's car door when she spoke, "Uncle Jasper, why did you come for me and not Aunt Alice? And why did you lie to Madam Bella? I'm her niece not yours."

Jasper smiled at his niece and said, "I think you need to ask your aunt that question."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her uncle and got in the car, driving away a few minutes later.

Upon seeing the car drive away Bella walked to the couch and sat down, curling her feet underneath her, she picked up the remote and turned on the television. The light came on, flooding the room with the picture. She heard the song from "The Crow," playing and immediately shut it back off, choosing to pick up the mess from table instead.

She walked to the kitchen and dumped the left over contents of the tray into the trash. Granted not much was left, but she was amused to find she was not the only person who strongly disliked melon. Washing the plate, she put the dish away in the cabinet. The ceramic made a tinkling sound as it was stacked upon the other dishes. Bella went to close the cabinet door, but was startled as she heard one of the cups fall to the floor and break.

A string of profanities flew out of her mouth, as she bent down to pick up the mug. It was brown in color, a bit larger than what she was used to. All the cups she had were smaller, she had problems carrying the bigger ones, that and she was constantly known to drop things, so such a breakable cup was not normally kept in the house. As she bent down she recognized the mug.

"How did this get in here?" Bella asked to no one in particular. It had been Jacob's.

He had his coffee in it every morning before he left for work. Bella lost herself in the memory of her and Jacob having coffee every on the dining room table, the only quiet time they had before the girls woke up.

_The sun would filter into the east facing bay windows, striking Jacob's deep mahogany skin, and shinning on his black hair, always pulled back into a sleek pony tail. He would have the paper out in front of him, looking serious, until Bella would look over his shoulder and found him reading the daily comics. His grin would widen, and he would turn around in his stool and grab Bella into a fierce hug, pulling her face to be eye level with him. _

_The tender words of, "I love you Bella Black," would pass through his lips before he would pull her into a kiss. _

The clock chiming brought Bella back to her reality. She reached up and touched her face, surprised to find tears dripping down from her eyes. The moisture surprised her, as the feeling of warmth that was enveloping her drifted away.

"Jake," Bella whimpered, as she picked up the pieces of the mug, and placed them on the counter top.

She was going to fix that mug; she just didn't know when she would be able to. Seemingly lifeless, she walked over to the couch and grabbed her cell phone. She contemplated calling Alice, but knew she was busy with Elizabeth, so she scrolled through her phone. Emmett's number appeared, so she pressed dial.

The phone rang twice before he answered it:

_E: Bella are you ok?_

_B: Yeah, I'm fine. Are you busy right now?_

_E: Not too much, I was just going to head to the gym, why what is up?_

_B: Will you go with me somewhere?_

_E: Sure, I'll be by in fifteen to pick you up._

_B: Thank you._

_E: Always, never hesitate to call Bella._

The phone conversation was done after that point, Bella shutting her phone and walked to her room. Grabbing her favorite hooded sweatshirt, she put her flats on her feet, and her purse on her shoulder, then heard her phone ring, signaling that Emmett was down stairs. She threw her keys off the hook into her purse, and shut the light off behind her.

Bella ran down the stairs, out to the car, waving to the door man as she passed by. Emmett was standing outside the passenger car door, and enveloped Bella in a large hug. She clung to him, refusing to cry outside the building, and pushed away, wiping her eyes. Emmett smiled a weak smile and opened the door, allowing her in. He ran to the other side and got in, slamming the door behind him. He drove, not needing any direction as to where they were going.

The initial drive took a little over an hour, the two never speaking, Bella just keeping her legs tucked underneath her chin, crying silently as Emmett rubbed her hand. After Jake's death, Emmett kind of took over as the rock in Bella's life for awhile. Rosalie knew she needed that, and though Charlie, her father was not far away, Emmett had a strange relationship with her. They were best friends, but maybe more, a lot like really close siblings. Emmett was constantly around Bella, always there, never more than a phone call away, much like Alice was to her. He helped with the closing on the house, the moving, everything that needed to be done he was right there to help.

They arrived at their destination, Bella and Emmett walking out of the car, and up the hill to the familiar spot. They both sat in front of the weathered stone.

"What's up Bella?" Emmett asked.

"It hurts Em. There are days when I wake up and I swear I can hear Jake and the girls in the morning. Or feel Jake behind me in the morning when I have my coffee. It sends chills down my spine." Bella spoke, letting go of the shaking breath in her lungs.

Emmett pulled Bella into a hug, cradling her head on his chest as she sobbed. She was shaking so violently he had to pull her even closer to him to keep her from falling out of his arms. After she had calmed a bit, Emmett stood up and pulled Bella to her feet.

"We are going for a walk come on," he spoke, leading her down the hill, out to the bay.

Bella followed wordlessly, stepping behind him. He led her to the open dune and sat on the log near the pit. She sat beside him, and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Bella you know I love you right?" Emmett asked her. She nodded her head showing that she knew.

"Look at me," Bella looked into his bright blue eyes, "Bella you have to stop this. I know Jake would not want this for you, much the less the babies. It hurts us all to see you like this. I can't ever say that I will fully understand what you went through, but I will tell you this, you have people that love you. We are here no matter what, but it's time for you to move on."

Bella's eyes were watering, but she shook her head, looking at the sun setting now beneath the water, the kisses from the wind whipping her hair in her face.

"I'm not one to usually believe in signs and things like that Bella, but I know Jake and the babies are watching over you. These memories someday will stop causing you pain, and cause you to smile, but it truly is up to you. You can either move on with your life, or hold on to your pain. Whatever choice you make, one of them is going to lead you being miserable forever Bella. I'm just hoping you choose the other." The truth in Emmett's eyes struck Bella's heart. She knew he was right, but was she really ready to move on and push the memories behind her. That is one question she didn't know the answer to.

Emmett hugged her, whispering words of comfort into her ear. Bella did not cry, at least not then. They walked, his big arm around her shoulders, where she held his hand all the way to his car. They drove back to the apartment complex, and Emmett walked her up, Rosalie would have killed him if he hadn't.

At the door, Bella gave her large friend a big hug, whispering an emotion filled thank you into his ear.

"It will get better Bella I promise. You just need to start living again, and someday, everything that makes you cry will make you smile." Emmett spoke to her.

Bella wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at her big friend, "You get yourself home. Rosalie is probably smoking at the ears."

Emmett ruffled Bella's hair and looked into her eyes, "You going to be ok by yourself?"

Bella smiled and said, "I think so, if needed I'll call you or Alice and ask to spend the night."

"Anytime you need us Bella we are here, please don't forget that," he spoke earnestly.

"I know, thank you." Emmett hugged her once more, kissing her forehead much like Jasper did, and walked down the hallway, Bella went into her apartment, and after a shower, headed for bed, the broken mug now in a Tupperware case on the top of her closet, until she could fix it.

* * *

Will Bella change, and what does that mean with Edward?

Review please!

Thank you!

Ballerina


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this chapter has taken so long. The plot bunnies have been stewing. Thanks for staying with me :)

* * *

Chapter 8

A month later…

Bella was in her office, her iPod on shuffle, the music of "Jai Ho", from Slumdog Millionaire, playing over her set of speakers. Her hair was down, the graceful waves that naturally occurred from her hair being in a French braid graced her shoulders and back, her black glasses setting on her face. Her fingers were clacking away at the computer, finishing the accounts receivables before they go off to the accounting firm that handles their finances. A knock on the door disturbed her from the repetitive strokes on her computer.

"Come in Alice," Bella spoke, not looking up from her screen.

"How did you know it was me?" Alice answered, setting herself in plush leather chair in front of the desk.

Bella looked away from her laptop screen, at her pixie sized friend sitting in front of her.

She answered her by saying, "It's well after closing, and you are the only one who stays to talk to me. Rosalie is normally gone by now."

Alice grinned at her friend, as Bella responded with a smirk in turn.

"What do you want Alice, just cut the crap and get to it." Bella spoke, looking back at her monitor, and started the key strokes again.

"Geez, can't a girl just talk to her best friend?" Alice asked, as Bella looked at her with her eyebrows raised, as if to say, "You're kidding me right?"

"Fine," she answered, "Jasper just helped remodel this new club off of 25th, and we were invited for the opening night. I want you to come dancing with us. It has Salsa dancing."

"I don't know…" Bella began, but was cut off by her hyper friend.

"Bella come on. It has been too damn long since the last time we have gone out. It would be you, me, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and a good friend of Jasper's." Alice spoke her eyes, shinning like a happy child on Christmas.

"I don't think so Alice. I don't go out anymore. Plus I have done the whole going out with you guy's before, it didn't work remember?" Bella spoke, shivering at the last time they had tried to do the partying thing.

"Ok, so Mike was not the best idea. I blame Jessica for that one. I had nothing to do with it that time." Alice said defending herself.

"It's a Friday night Bella, what else were you going to do? Go home, order in some Italian, go over the last files, and perfect your lessons for next week?" Alice accused, knowing she was right by the guilty look in her friend's eyes.

"So what if that is what I was planning on doing? Staying in is not a crime, Alice." Bella challenged, not looking at her friend.

Determination played across Alice's features as she stood and closed Bella's laptop, knowing none of the files would be lost, only saved.

"Alice!" Bella screamed, looking angrily at her friend, only to be met with a look of pure and utter challenge.

"Isabella Marie Swan-Black, you are 33 years old. You are by no means ugly, and as God as my witness Jacob would not want to see you doing what you are doing right now. So stop avoiding the reality, and come out with your friends tonight." Alice growled all playfulness from her voice gone.

The words of Jake struck a chord, and left Bella speechless. It was true she was making an effort to make the pain a little bit less every day. That being much better than her wallowing in it, but she was by no means ready to go out and date again. She nodded for lack of a better response, still unsure of what she was agreeing to for the rest of the night.

A smile reclaimed her best friend's features as she spoke, "Perfect. Elizabeth is babysitting our daughter and Rosalie and Emmet's kids. We will swing by your apartment to pick you up at eight. Be ready, and please try to make an effort."

Bella nodded again, and watched Alice walk out of the door, completely beside herself with the disaster she had surely gotten herself into.

At sharply eight o'clock…

Bella walked down the hall of her apartment hearing a sharp knock at the door. She made sure she had her blue clutch in her hands, and checked to make sure she had her cell phone in her pocket. After one more nervous glance in the mirror, she opened the door to find Jasper on the other side, his mouth dropping.

"It looks awful doesn't it," Bella cried running back inside.

Jasper sprinted after her and gently grabbed her elbow, turning her around.

"Bella, I'm sorry but excuse me if you may darling, but you look pretty damn hot." He told her, his accent dripping with a bit more husk than she was used to.

She had let her beautiful chocolate hair, fall in curled waves around her face. A black, slinky, off the shoulder top sat on her upper body, lace where the sleeves opened up, it sitting just below the top of her black skirt, but if she lifted her arms a certain way, it would show a sliver of her skin. The black salsa skirt gathered at a high angle on her thigh with a large circular buckle and black salsa heels with matching buckles sat on her recently pedicure treated feet. A simple chain with a cross, that was a gift from her recently religion crazed mother, sat on her graceful neck, and silver earrings dangled in her ears. The makeup was simple, bronzer applied lightly across her skin, brown eyeliner and mascara on her eyes, a crimson apple gloss on her lips. Bella was beautiful, and Jasper knew he better go into big brother mode before Emmett did.

She looked at her best friend's husband, and smiled. He was in a deep blue button down, a few buttons left opened at the top, and black slacks hung on his built but lanky frame. Black dress shoes on his feet.

"Your feet are going to kill you, you know that?" Bella asked, as she looked at his feet.

Jasper nodded, "Don't tell Alice, but I have my Doc Martins in the car."

Bella laughed as she followed behind him, locking the door behind her, after checking one more time that she had everything.

Jasper made sure to walk behind her after she shut the door, it being courteous, and on top of that, he was instructed to "herd" Bella to the car. This simple action was a precaution because she was known to make up an excuse as to why she could not go. He knew she knew better, because Alice would most certainly hunt her down and kill her, if she did not attend. They got down to Jasper's Mercedes, and got inside Alice turned around and chatted animatedly with her friend until they got to the club.

Upon arriving, Jasper paid the valet to take the car, and went around letting the girls out of the car by opening their doors. This is the first time that Bella had a chance to see Alice's outfit. She was wearing a Black shirt, a deep v in the front the fabric glittering in the light, a black tube dress that sat right above her knees. Her heels were Salsa as well, simply because it was the most comfortable shoes to dance in.

"Alice you look great." Bella commented, suddenly feeling like an ugly duckling next to a beautiful swan.

"As do you Miss Swan, now let's go knock those guy's socks off," Alice said, grabbing Bella's arm, "Jasper you coming?"

"Coming love, you girls get inside, Emmett, Rosalie, and my friend and his date are already inside." Jasper spoke, collecting the necessities from the valet person.

Alice nodded and they strode past the bouncer at the door, much to the grumbles of the crowd around them, Jasper shortly following suit. The music of Jennifer Lopez's "Let's Get Loud," was on in the background. Bella clung tightly to her friend's hand, trying to breathe to avoid a panic attack due to the amount of people around her. Alice led them up two flights of stairs to a private room that over looked the floor, and let go once they were at the top.

"Bella! Damn girl you look hot!" Emmet spoke, giving Bella the once over.

She looked at her dear friend and laughed. Rosalie had gotten a hold of him, and currently he was in a deep red button up, with black slacks and a white tank underneath. Brown shoes were on his feet. Rosalie looked stunning in a bright red off the shoulder dress; it was made of materials similar to Bella's, the dress cutting at an asymmetrical line, to mid thigh, a dangerous height considering the length of Rosalie's gorgeous legs. Red Salsa heels on her feet, perfecting the outfit.

"You look pretty smoking yourself there Em." Bella commented, walking towards the pair to give them hugs.

She whispered in Rosalie's ear, "Good work there."

Rosalie laughed in acknowledgement and spoke back, "It only took three hours shopping."

Bella shared a hearty laugh, and sat with the four of them, as the waitress brought them their drinks. Emmett explained how he ordered ahead, knowing their drinks like the back of his hand. Having once been a bartender at the bar they frequented back in college, he knew their drinks pretty damn well. A Cosmopolitan was put in Rosalie's hand, a Long Island Iced Tea in Alice's, and an Appletini in Bella's, while the guys all took their beers of choice.

"Where is…" Emmett started questioning Jasper, but was interrupted as the object of the questioning came into view.

* * *

Links to Clothing

Bella's Shirt, Skirt, and Shoes:

.?main_page=product_info&cPath=123_129_104&products_id=1412

.?main_page=product_info&cPath=123_129_120_121&products_id=1359

.?main_page=product_info&cPath=6_17_83_32&products_id=233

Alice's Top Shirt and Shoes:

.com/frame_3?mf=.com/dancewear/style_?pid=5499&Shop=Style&TopCat=TB&cat=ALLTOP&SID=88265488

.?main_page=product_info&cPath=6_17_83_32&products_id=235

Rosalie's Dress (Think in Red) and Shoes:

.?main_page=product_info&cPath=123_129_111_114&products_id=1229

.?main_page=product_info&cPath=6_17_83_21&products_id=515

Thank you so much to my Beta and my dear friend DracoLHermione. They helped tons!

Press that little review button!

Thank you!

Love you all!

Ballerina


	9. Chapter 9

Finally some more B/E interaction. Hope you like. God knows they have been keeping me on the edge long enough, Edward and Bella are very stubborn characters, who don't like to tell me their stories!

* * *

Chapter 9

Bella cussed under her breath as she realized the pair who had strode into their private VIP room.

"Edward, you're here, who is your friend?" Alice spoke, standing to greet the two as they walked in the room.

Edward was in an emerald green button up shirt, a pair of black slacks on his bottom-half, with black shoes. The color of the shirt, seem to compliment his deep green eyes and bronze shaded hair. His date was blonde haired and blue eyed, tall around 5'7", with long legs and tan skin. She wore a dress that was halter and black, gold ribbons going around the back, and panels in the front of the dress the split going up to just below the underwear line. She wore black platform heels, the mere fact she was wearing them meaning she would be hurting in the morning.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet…" Edward began, but was cut off by the voice of his date.

"Bella, what rock did you crawl out from under? Long time no see." Tanya spoke, looking at the petite brunette.

"Hello Tanya," Bella spoke, trying not to let her voice drip the hatred she had for the woman that was currently in front of her.

"Tanya." Edward finished, looking at Bella in front of him. He was a bit surprised at the change in the petite brunette, but ignored it, as he watched the interaction of Bella and Tanya.

Bella's arms rested crossed in front of her chest, her hip set to the side as she looked up at the tall blonde. A deep pout was on her lips, as she took in how she was dressed.

"Are you still teaching at that studio with Alice and Rosalie?" Tanya commented, smirking as she released her hold on Edward's arm.

"As a matter of fact I am." Bella answered, ready to retaliate at the sarcastic remark sure to come out of the woman's mouth.

"And we are doing quite well, but we are not here to compete are we. Edward why don't you and Tanya get a drink before the bar gets busy?" Alice jumped in, stepping in between the two, her short stature looking hilarious compared to the two side by side.

Edward and Tanya placed their jackets down and walked to the bar, Alice watching before turning around and facing a very angry Bella.

"What the fuck is she doing here? What the hell is he doing here?" Bella growled, looking murderously at her petite friend.

"Jasper invited Edward, but I had no clue Tanya was going to be here." Alice answered honestly, looking at Jasper for an explanation.

"I had nothing to do with her being here. Honest," Jasper commented, making a crossing sign in front of his chest.

Bella smirked, but was confused as she heard Emmett ask, "Can someone please tell me what is going on here? Who the hell is the hot bitch?"

Rosalie smacked Emmett in the back of the head, as Alice and Bella started to laugh.

Edward and Tanya walked back, and the laughter instantly ceased.

"What was so funny?" Edward asked, as he and Tanya took a seat on the empty couch next Rosalie and Emmet.

"Nothing man," Jasper answered, an easy smile on his features.

Bella was sitting next to Alice on the single chair, talking to the couple, when Bella heard her name called across from the room. She abruptly turned her head, only to wish she hadn't. Tanya was speaking to her.

"So Bella still single huh? Did that whole thing with Jake not work out," Tanya asked, her voice full of malice as she smirked at her, in her opinion weak dance competition.

Bella instantly tensed at the name of her passed husband, and she was about to retaliate as Jasper got up and grabbed her hand.

"Care to honor me with the first dance?" He questioned, pulling her to her feet.

Bella nodded, pushing the tears out of her eyes, as she took his hand and they left for the dance floor.

Rosalie and Alice waited until Bella was out of ear shot before they responded to her question.

"Mention Jake again, and we will personally take your fake Jimmy Choos and shove them up your ass do you understand." Rosalie threatened, as Emmett took her hand and led her away from the couches, Alice following suit and left to dance floor to find Bella and Jasper.

"What was their problem?" Tanya asked innocently.

Edward shrugged his shoulders, and drank a sip of his beer.

Alice found Jasper and Emmett by the bathroom, and followed his head as he nodded towards the door. Rosalie was already inside talking to Bella who was fixing her make up in the mirror, her face displaying her anger and distress.

"Bella don't let that twit get to you. She knows damn well what happened, she is just trying to get a rise out of you." Rosalie spoke, looking at her friend.

"I don't care if she knows or not, I hate her and that bastard that came in with her. What the hell is he doing here? He treats his daughter like shit, and I don't have one nice thing to say to that man." Bella growled, fixing her lip gloss before she turned around.

Alice and Rosalie held their tongue, it was not nice to say anything about their family members, but they could not have agreed more.

"It was Jasper's idea to invite him. I didn't know you two knew each other, or else I would have insisted on him not coming." Alice half lied, much to the eye rolls from Rosalie that Bella missed.

"Whatever, can you please take me home?" Bella questioned, looking at her pixie friend.

"Oh hell no, you are not leaving me alone with that blonde bitch. I will tear out her ugly extensions and shove those fake designer shoes where they belong." Rosalie threatened, causing Bella to laugh to herself.

"Girl fight," Alice laughed, causing the room to erupt in giggles.

They were startled by Emmett's voice ringing into the bathroom, "Can you girls get out here please? We are tired of standing against the wall."

"Be right out baby," Rosalie answered, as they looked at Bella.

"You are not really going to give her the satisfaction of knowing she chased you out are you?" Alice asked, looking at her friend.

"Oh hell no," Bella answered, as she stormed out and back up to the booth.

There they found Tanya straddling Edward, their lips locked. She was grinding into Edward's crotch, as the music of "Dip it low," by Christina Milian played in the background.

"Last I checked this was not a strip club Tanya." Bella spoke, halting the two.

Alice's jaw dropped as she started laughing at the shocked pair. Rosalie covered her mouth to smother the giggles, Emmett and Jasper coughing to stop the laughing.

The glare Bella got from Tanya and Edward did nothing to stop her from grabbing her drink from the table and sitting back in her chair, Alice sitting next to her.

"But then again, I think you would know what one looks like better than any of us, wouldn't you?" Bella smirked, regarding her past as a pole dancer when they were in college.

Rosalie choked on her drink, spurting it all over Edward on accident.

Tanya looked like she was ready to kill her, but instead retaliated with a spiteful comment, "As your boyfriend knew all too well at the time. I think he was in there at least once a week."

"Eric would fuck anything that moved Tanya. You think you are special but guess what? He was sleeping with Jessica and Lauren too. Last I heard you guys shared everything, I guess diseases were part of that too." Bella responded, a look of pure hatred masked by a sweet smile on her face.

"Who the hell do you think you are Bella Swan?" Edward growled, glaring at the brunette to his right.

"I'm not even going to say what comes to mind in response to that question, but I will say, a hell of a lot better dancer than you're girlfriend there." She glared, the alcohol taking over her senses, and making her say things she normally would not.

"You a better dancer, bull shit! I kicked your ass at all the competitions." Tanya started, and Bella was about to respond, but Alice cut in.

"Emmett, Edward, Jasper, why don't you go be gentlemen and refill our drinks? We are positively parched." Alice cooed sweetly at the men in the room, they gave a swift nod, and left the room, Edward being ignored by the two men with him.

Once safely out of shot, Alice began talking to Bella, while Rosalie answered some texts on her cell phone. Tanya looked like a pissed off five year old as she crossed her arms in front of her and beat her foot in impatience.

Bella and Alice shared a hushed conversation, Rosalie listening in passing.

"What is the matter with you? I like it, but this is not like you." Alice questioned.

"I don't know either, I was shocked by what came out of my own mouth, and now I feel bad." Bella spoke, glancing nervously at the ticked off blonde.

"Don't feel bad, you had every right to say some of the things, and I laughed my ass off." Rosalie spoke, only to the two of them.

Bella laughed, and talked comfortably a few more minutes to her friends, before the men returned with their drinks, and passed them off to the girls. Bella was now drinking a Pomegranate martini instead of her regular Appletini.

"You know me so well." She told Emmett as she took a sip, and felt the stronger alcohol burn down her throat.

"It's got the stronger Absolut, you are going to love it. I watched them make it themselves," Emmett commented, Rosalie sitting in his lap and kissing his lips.

"I think she does, it's halfway gone now." Jasper laughed, as he looked at Bella and saw the drink was nearly gone.

The music of No Te Ames, by Jennifer Lopez, the faster version, started playing.

"Oh my god, I love that song." Tanya spoke, and started to get up and almost stumbled.

The girls stifled a laugh as she grabbed onto Edward and dragged him out onto the dance floor.

"This should be good," Bella giggled, as she and Rosalie stood up to watch from the banister.

"Why is this so funny?" Emmett asked, standing behind his wife.

"The beat is too quick to do a conventional salsa, it's not solid. She is going to look like a fool." Alice answered him, standing next to Bella, and they all started laughing at the couple below them.

Edward was attempting to lead Tanya, but she was moving faster than the music was going. He didn't like knowing that he was being made a fool out of, so he attempted to properly lead her across the floor. She was not following as she was supposed to, causing them to look clumsy to the crowd around them.

Jasper looked at Bella, "You up for showing them how it's done. After all since you can't dance better than her why should it matter?"

Bella nodded and took his hand. Rosalie and Alice letting out cat calls, as they strode out onto the dance floor as the song changed. Jasper led Bella out to the floor, and proceeded to start to dance with her, almost following exactly suit to the music. The words to "Open Off My Love" from Jennifer Lopez began on the speakers. Bella swayed sensually to the music, causing Jasper to gasp in surprise. He continued to dance with her, Tanya and Edward watching.

Tanya was pissed and tried harder to dance correctly, but only frustrated the hell out of Edward and so at the end of the song, he stepped back from her. Tanya looked put out and slumped her shoulders in defeat as she walked away.

Jasper saw the pair part, and spun passed Bella into Edward's arms, surprise in both of their faces, just as the next song began. "Infatuation," played in the background, Edward and Bella staring at each other for a moment, before Edward offered his hand to her, and set up the stance to dance. Bella took it, shocked at the movement of her own body, and the two began to tango across the floor. The lovers dance, Edward was surprised to feel the tension between them, thick as cream but making for red hot chemistry. His pants were tightening as he felt her leg rub up the side of his, and her hair flailing around her body as she spun. Her skirt riding higher as Edward dipped her, at the last note of the song, their faces inches apart, her cool breath skimming across his face.

Feeling cheeky, she whispered in his ear, "Don't you ever question my dancing again."

With that remark she pulled away and thanked him for the dance, then walked to the loft, grabbed her bag and walked out of the building. Edward left on the dance floor, to shake off the raging hormones, and lust induced haze the two had just created.

* * *

Bella is a powerful little seductress. Not to mention can be much braver than we thought.

I hope you guys like, but if you wish for me to finish the story, please remember to review so that I may keep writing. I know the hits are there, but I'm not seeing any reviews from it.

Thanks guys!

Always,

Ballerina


End file.
